In current practice, most of electronic devices need one or more fans to dissipate heat, and a fan control circuit drives and adjusts a rotation speed of the fan according to an operating temperature of the electronic device. It is challenging to make a fan control circuit that can adjust a rotation speed of a fan according to operating temperatures of chips of an electronic device.